


Shadow Goddess

by bansheegirl43



Series: Shadow Goddess [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a gender, And is also OOC kinda, And she has a name, But I don't plan to do smut, But only around Melany I think, But she definitely gets offended in this series, Even tho I read so many i cant keep count, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I aint gonna spoil it., I can't predict the future., I got a twist planned for ya, I have too many fics that are barely started, I just thought about this fic through listening to music, I know, I plan to fix that, Mentions of Smut, Nightmare blushes easily, Nightmare mentions his love early on, No Smut, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a God, Reader likes attention, Reader might be evil, SO, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, This is the first time I'm gonna do Reader fic, and a personality, but dont worry, cause he's a love bird, like ALOT, not sure., obviously, reader has a look
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: Shadow Goddess. That's what she was told she was when she was created. At first, she didn't understand it. But then, she noticed she could use.. black magic? What is this witchery!? Heh. Get it? 'Cause she's technically a witch. Since she can use magic and she's female. Yeah.. she has a weird sense of humor. She has a name, a gender, a family, a history (a terrible one at that), and black magic. What more could she ask for? Turns out, she looses her family and slowly forgets all the good memories she has of her family. Yay?





	1. Melany

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at fics, sorry.

She smirks, watching as the version.classic.17.sans literally jumps at his own shadow. Lately, she has been making the shadows come to life near him, making him extremely jumpy when he sees a human shadow instead of himself. Or, for example, a shadow literally ripping apart all his other clothes to make him have to make/buy more. Whichever he did, she didn't care. She only did it to where only him can see or interact with the shadows. To make him seem crazy, that is. And she had one last trick and she'll move on for now to a different Sans variant. This guy was too predictable anyways. This last trick should get a for-sure good reaction out of him, though. She waits for him to go to bed, and she knows for sure he is alone in the house. His Papyrus is off for a sleepover with Undyne and Frisk. So no one would hear his screaming- good. She wants his screaming all to herself. Once he gets in bed, and faces the wall, she waits a bit till she hears his quiet snoring. Carefully, the goddess steps out of the portal, and quietly makes her way to the center of the room. She uses her black gravity magic to move everything in her path out of the way- which is alot, but not that she minded. In fact, she herself was kind of a slob- she thinks, anyways. She can't remember much before the void.

 

Anyways, she slowly summons a wolf shadow, making sure it can interact with Sans. She controls it and orders it to wrap its maw around his thin neck, pinning him down. He has yet to wake up. But one ability she carries is to wake up anyone whenever she wants with FEAR. So he'll awake with fear already in his system. With a snap of her fingers, he wakes up, and starts breathing heavily. He struggles once he notices that he is pinned, and the wolf moves him to be on his back, so they can pin their hands with their paws. Her wolf keeps a tight hold on his neck, but makes it loose enough for him to talk.

 

"a-a-are you that lady that keeps making shadows scare me?" version.classic.17.sans asks. She nods, smirking and showing off her pearly white fangs. He shivers. "w-w-w-what do you want?!" Her pale skin seems to shine under the "light" from outside. Her long dark purple hair with lilac purple streaks waves as she shakes her head, showing that she is disappointed.

 

"do you.. not speak?" With that, she shrugs, grinning maliciously. "y-you don't have to do this, just so ya know.. you can chan- aAGGHK!" The wolf tightens the hold on his neck, making him unable to speak. He scrabbles, trying to free his hands to pry the muzzle away from his neck, which was already showing specks of dust. He then realizes he has legs, and kicks the wolf's stomach. The wolf completely ignores the hit, growling even louder, showing the annoyance of her, matching her chastising scowl.  He tries to speak, so she silently makes the wolf loosen its hold slightly so he could speak. "hah.. don't like when i kick your _killer_ dog? i thought you would be- _woof_ in me." 

 

A chuckle rang from her, surprising both of them. But version.classic.17.sans recovered faster. "i knew the end of today was gonna be _ruff_ , but you got another _bark_ comin'." She was howling with laughter now, her wolf starting to fade out without her realizing. ' _This guy is so funny! I wish I knew this before I decided to kill him! Wait.. right.. I was killing him._ ' She cracks open an eye, and her eyes turn as wide as saucers as she sees that her wolf is long gone and the version.classic.17.sans was standing with a menacing blue eye. Well she didn't find it menacing, but whatever. She rolls her eyes at him, and summons two shadow wolves, and sends them to pounce him. He was quick to dodge, though. She summons two more, and then sends them all to attack him, giving him no mercy. This lasts five minutes, before version.classic.17.sans tries to talk you down.

 

"y'know.. hfff... what's your name? need a name before i.. y'know.. die. and don't tell me you don't talk, i heard ya laughin." She smirks, clearing her throat before speaking with a melodic, smooth, sly voice.

 

"Name's Melany. Don't overuse it, or else I might kill everyone you love in front of you~" That makes him stutter in movement, and that is all she needed. One of the wolves pin him down with his neck, and he gasps. All three other wolves disappear with a wave of her hand. Melany leans over the wolf, staring straight into his pinpricks of eye lights. With the biggest of friendliest of smiles, "Can I make Skeleton puns? Of _corpse_ I can!" And with that, the wolf bites straight through his 1 HP neck, and he's dust. Her smile shrinks, but doesn't disappear. She turns to look out the window, into the shocked eyes of a inky skeleton that was watching the whole time. She gives a bright smile, making him look even more shocked. And then she disappears into the shadows.

 

* * *

 

She sighs, pleasantly surprised how well it went. The Sans's are for sure going to be on the lookout for her now, she'll have to be careful to not get cornered from now on. She may not be able to die, since being a goddess and all, but she CAN feel pain. She may not care about pain, but her body says otherwise. She sighs as she takes off her black dress and switches it for a black sweater, with a purple and lilac bubble-like skirt. And black slippers. Yes, she has terrible taste. She doesn't care. Moving on.. Melany looks at herself in her mirror in the void, smiling when she sees she looks as beautiful as she thought so. She sighs dreamily. "If only I wasn't the goddess of shadows.. and didn't have this TERRIBLE black magic. it would be amazing to be good, to be praised, no?" 

She shakes her head, snapping her out of her daydream. She needs to find people to scare with shadows. 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been two weeks since the discovery of this "Melany" and we have yet to actually spot her. It seems she has the ability to blend in with shadows. AND make shadows.. not disappear to light? Don't get us wrong, we still see piles of dust when we go to check on unresponsive Sanses. Sometimes Papyruses. Never does she target more than one person at a time, so we told all the Sans and Papyrus variants to stick together. And what about us? Dream and Ink? We can't stick together, we got our own separate jobs. We need our space. But we don't want to get attacked, yet we do so we can learn more about this "Shadow lady" and her attacks.

 

...another report came in. It's from an angry Underswap Papyrus. A strange feeling filled him, and he went to check on his brother. He saw dust and a shadow wolf right where the pile of dust was, and the shadow wolf faded away at Underswap Papyrus' look.

 

..We need to find. This. Lady.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahh... another successful kill. This time, she got impatient, not waiting until one of them was alone in the house or something. This is the first time she was so.. _eager_. Well, not eager to kill, she isn't to that point yet. She was eager for _attention_. Attention from Ink and them. They're basically the only ones that know of her _really_ , and she is tired of this silence bullcrap. Yeah, yeah, she knows that it kind of messed up her memo. Trust me, she knows. Melany is fucking mad at herself for doing that, too. Until she gets that attention though, she will not stop. SHE WILL GET THAT ATTENTION.


	2. Nightmare and Shadows do mix well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader- or Melany, I mean, meets Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yawn.. I love this story but I'm sleepy.

Melany sighs, relaxing on a canopy that she stole from a random universe. She boredly summons a portal in front of her face, looking through them. It's a one-sided portal, so they can't see her. She opened the multiverse area, where they are having a meeting. She listens intently and sees if they are talking about her. They are, good.

 

"I can't believe she does this! What is she doing this for?!" Ink exclaims, rubbing his forehead. "I can't have another killer running around here. We already have Error and Nightmare with his gang. We won't be able to take care of this." 

 

"I don't know what to do Ink, if my brother Nightmare found her, they'd be an unstoppable force." Her face twists in confusion. Nightmare? Whozzat? Well, by the sounds of it, she'll meet him soon. Whatever.

 

"Let's not think about that. Let us also kinda keep this on the down low, so that neither of them know of each other. Now-" Ink was interrupted by a smooth, sly voice. Everyone pales.

 

"Too late~" Melany appears in a ball of shadows, two shadow tigers behind her, hissing threateningly at those who might think of attacking her. She giggles at the pale look of Ink and Dream.

 

"Y-you.. heard everything, didn't you?" Ink goes quiet, and that makes her frown.

 

"Speak up, Ink, I HATE MUMBLERS." Ink flinches, and seems actually scared of her. Probably scared of the dark, like the baby he is.. She is soon distracted by Dream, whispering something to Ink's nonexistent ear, where no one can hear him. If Melany had her dogs out, they would be able to hear what he said, but noooo. She wanted to try the tigers this time. She narrows her eyes at Dream, who seems to be giving her a nervous look. "What? Got a secret to tell the class?" Dream shakes their head and speaks up.

 

"Hey, Melany, wanna know who Nightmare is?" She reluctantly nods, ignoring the faces of horror on everyone except Dream and Ink. "Well, Nightmare is this octopus-like skeleton who is very sexist, y'know?" She rolls her eyes, but decided to play along for now. She completely missed Ink turning into a puddle and slowly and carefully moving behind her. She nods again, and waits for Dream to continue. "Nightmare is really mean and rude to girls, and especially hates human-looking people." She fake-gasps in horror, total sarcasm in her voice.

 

"Oh no, I better TOTALLY not meet him or look for him! I totally didn't just hear what you guys said not too long before I got here~!" Dream flinches, seemingly caught red handed. His gaze flickers to behind her expectantly for a second, then back to you. That's odd.. what's behind her? She flinches subtly as she feels a presence behind her. Oh right.. she gets sidetracked too easily. She needs to fix that. Slowly she turns around, and sees Ink with his brush ready to swipe, and both her tigers gone. She looks up at him curiously, honestly curious on what he is going to do. Slowly, he speaks.

 

"I will put you in a prison, and you won't be able to teleport out. Trust me, you won't. Now say your last words." Slowly, Melany understands what he is saying. And she can't escape. It takes a moment to charge up her ability for 'teleportation' and he is pretty quick with that brush of his, she bets. Still, couldn't hurt to try. No way was she willingly going **~~back~~ ** into a cell. She forces her breathing to stay normal, (not that she needs it) and to stay calm. Atleast for now. 

 

"Uh.. A criminal's best asset is their lie ability?" Melany says jokingly, as she starts to charge up her ability to teleport. Ink notices this and instantly swipes, making a dark metal cage surround her. Ink jumps back as the cage solidifies, and Melany is too focused trying to summon her teleportation to try to get out. She flinches when she feels pain when she tries to do it as the cage is now solidified. Ink sighs, almost like he's disappointed in her. She feels a fire ignite in her as she looks around her new cage, being stared at by everyone. Her eyes and vision flickers into red with rage, and everyone yelps at that. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME CAGED HERE FOREVER!?"

 

Ink cleared his throat, walking up to the cage, leaning so close she could touch him. "Yes. You can't teleport out, and no one is coming to rescue you since.. y'know. You're crazy." She could feel the smugness radiating off of him. Her eye and hands twitch, and she activates her gravity magic (which she can still use surprisingly), and made Ink's face hit the bars. Everyone runs off, noticing the black magic able to form while inside the cage. Ink slowly gets away from the bars, glaring at her. "You aren't getting any company until you come to your senses. Goodbye."

 

Her eye twitches again. "YOU COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING RETARD!" Ink ignores her, walking away where the others went. "YOU..! YOU....!!!! YOU FUCKING SOULLESS PIECE OF SHIT! NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU! NOT TRULY! NO ONE LOVES SOMEONE WHO CAN'T FUCKING FEEL!!" Ink froze at that, staring at Melany in shock. He looks near tears. Good. She glares at him, making sure he knew she _meant_ those words. AND that she believes that they are true, too.

 

He left with tears in his eyes. That confused her greatly. Couldn't he not feel? I'm confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for proactivity.


	3. Freedom? What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is either where she finally meets nightmare, or we show what she does when she imprisoned a̶g̶a̶i̶n̶. We'll see.

Melany sniffles, wiping away the tears that seem to nonstop come. She looks around the dark cage, finding the darkness, for the first time, not like coming home. She lets out a broken sob as she hears the door open to the area of her cage, and makes sure the sound is quiet enough for them to not hear. she faces the corner, hiding her face in her knees, hugging them. She ignores the knocking on her bars, staring at nothing. "You. Melany. Are you willing to talk yet?" It was Ink.

 

Silence.

 

"Are you gonna say anything at all..?"

 

Silence.

 

"I'm sorry about the cage, y'know what you'll do if you are free, don't you?"

 

Silence.

 

"Are... are you okay?"

 

That made her whisper, "Go away.."

 

"..wh-what?" He asks, obviously not hearing her. She lifts her head, but doesn't turn and continues hiding her face.

  
" _ **GO AWAY!!!**_ " Melany screams, making Ink go away as quick as he can. She sniffles, heartbroken by the one she used to actually wish the attention from. Now she wishes she never existed.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a month since she got captured, and she has started making her _weak_ shadow animals attack her, making her unable to move for hours after. She was slowly loosing any sanity she got, along with her hope. Dream and Ink were the only ones brave enough to visit her, and they always tried to talk to her, making her want to throw up.

 

Shadows swallowed her form whole, making it seem like she was _actually_ drowning in her dark thoughts. All of a sudden, a small sound, similar to one of her portals opening, sounds behind her. Her mist of darkness instantly disappears in surprise. She turns quickly, surprised, and sees a mostly black portal. It looks like an oval, and looks like sludge is pouring off of it. She stares at it, her face dry. She stopped crying a week ago, feeling weak for crying. She even laughed nonstop yesterday, finding it funny how miserable she is. Anyways, back to the present.

 

She glares at the portal, mad at it for interrupting her thoughts. She could swear she heard a smug chuckle from it. Then a tentacle shoots out, wrapping around her waist and arms. Her glare disappears in surprise, and it just stays there as it swiftly pulls her through the portal. She soon finds she is face to face with a dark skeleton, with four tentacles coming from his back, one of them obviously wrapped around her. She stares at him in surprise, looking into his smug eye.

 

"Heh.. Hello. Name's Nightmare. Nice ta meet ya, Melany. I got a job position for you." She slowly processes what he's saying. Wait- Nightmare?! THE Nightmare?! She starts feeling giddy, and summons a shadow puppy next to her. It floats in the air, yipping excitedly to show her excitement.  
  
"OOooh!! What kind of job? I'm so excited!!" She smiles brightly, and he seems surprised by this response, but it is quickly masked over with a smug grin. The puppy dispels, and he stares at her in a serious gaze.

 

"Want to join my gang? You can kill whoever you want, and we won't judge you." She stops grinning like an idiot, and smiles sharply at him, a slight maliciousness in it.

 

"Are you sure? I hope you looked at my 'resume' because I'm kinda psycho." Nightmare chuckles at that, not expecting that kinda sass.

 

"Oh come on, if you looked at the others' resumes, you would see that they are 'kinda' psycho too." Melany lets out a bark of laughter at that, glad he was playing along with her 'resume' thing.

 

He tightens his tentacle, seemingly as a warning to not do anything, and then releases her. She lands on her feet, and smiles up at him. "So. Any rules?" He nods, and she frowns at that. "Nooo!!! No rules!! :(" She pouts.

 

He chuckles. "Well, rule one, no killing each other. It's hard to replace people." She nods to show her agreement on that. "Rule two, no trying to attack dream. You can taunt him all you want, but he's _mine_ to hurt." She nods, all though confused. "and that's all for now. I'll add rules as we go along, alright?"

 

"Yessir~!" Melany smiles brightly, eager to get back to killing.

 

"Oh, and lets wait a couple weeks before we let you loose on the world. We need to train you, in our way. Not that self-taught bullcrap." She nods, and agrees instantly. She just can't wait to do this!


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and the gang trains Melany. Explanation ensues.

Melany wakes up slowly, and for a moment, doesn't understand where she is. She calmly looks around, slowly realizing that she is now part of a gang. A grin breaks out on her face, excited just about the idea of today. Didn't he have a gang?! Oh she can't wait to meet them!! She jumps from her bed, quickly going to her wardrobe. She pulls out a black turtleneck, black leggings,and lilac tennis shoes. She quickly puts it on, and runs out the door towards where she can sense people. She skids to a stop at the end of the kinda long hallway, scanning her surroundings with hyperness. She heard people talking just a second ago, what's going on?!

 

As she looks around, she sees a dining table with five skeletons around it, plates of food almost empty. The first skeleton, the one at the head of the table, was Nightmare, who seemed to be grinning at her. She startles when she hears a malicious chuckle. "Hey sweetheart, hungry?" She looks over to the speaker, and sees a white skeleton with a crater in his head. She smiles politely, not judging look one bit in her gaze.  


"No thanks, I'm good. Don't need to eat." He looks confused by that, but she doesn't mind. She instead looks at the others.

 

The third skeleton is someone with purple eyes, like her, and a seemingly maddened look in their gaze. He stares at her, seeming to be thinking. "Oh, hello sir!! How are you today?" She smiles brightly, encouraging the skeleton to speak.

 

"I'm well." He says, seemingly surprised about how open she seems.

 

She looks to the fourth skeleton, someone who seems to have black tear tracks coming from his eye sockets. She nods a greeting to him, and he nods back.

 

The final skeleton seems to be the second most interesting one. Someone who looks to be obsessed with X's. "Hello X person! You look cool!" The skeleton looks surprised, and almost instantly scowls and flips Melany off. She ignores it pointedly.

 

As the other skeletons laugh their bony butts off, Nightmare points to all them, saying their names as he points to each one. "That's Horror, that's Dust, that's Killer, and that's Cross."

 

She giggles, waving excitedly. She doesn't say a word. Nightmare points to her, catching her attention. "Melany, what do you want to work on? Your training should be starting now, what better time than now, after all?" She nods, agreeing with him.

 

"I want to show you what I _can_ do so far! Y'know.. summon things in shadow form, hide in shadows, yida yada."

 

Nightmare smirks, seemingly thinking of something interesting.

 

She tilts her head in confusion, but lets it slide. Horror speaks up. "So, you can summon shadow creatures?"

 

Melany nods. "Yupperino!! I like to mostly summon wolves and tigers, though." She summons a wolf to her right and tiger to the left. They look like the shadows just.. came alive and formed into 3D animals. Breathing, subtle animal noises, and all that. She dispels them swiftly.

 

"How about your other abilities, Melany?" Cross asks curiously.

 

She perks up at that. "Oh yeah! I can make it easier to tell if I am having dark thoughts? Or make me scarier or whatever? Like.. you'll see dark shadows surround me? I can't hold it back at all. I can only bring it forward. It is easier to dispel if I consciously summon the dark shadows." She summons a dark shadow smog, surrounding behind her. She smirks maliciously, making everyone but Nightmare shiver in fear. She dispels the smirk and smog as quick as it appeared, smiling gently at them. "I can also blend in the shadows. In other words, I can turn invisible as long as there is shadows in the room." She slowly turns transparent, then completely gone. All but Nightmare swiftly get up, in fear that she is right behind them.  
  
Her invisible self decides to play a prank on Cross. She shifts to behind Cross silently, and stares at him in a calculating gaze for a moment. He is looking around, looking for her. Just like the others. One mistake he makes is to turn his back to her, showing her his giant knife. She grabs the handle, and takes it off his back. She holds it in her hand, then turns visible, smirking victoriously. Cross, feeling the lost weight on his back, turns quickly to her, narrowing his eyes at Melany. "Hey! Give that back!" He tries to grab it back, but she just holds it just out of his reach, smiling like she just got a piece of candy from a baby.  
  
"Nope~! All mine now!" She runs from him after that, seeing him get a evil spark in his eye. He runs after her, summoning his blasters and bones to hit her. She laughs as she runs away, letting him play this game with her. "Catch me if you can, Cross!" Everyone else was laughing their nonexistent butts off, happy to see her getting along with Cross, who is seemingly forgetting that he can teleport.

 

* * *

 

She lays down on the stone hard ground, relaxing as she remembers the end of the running match. It seems Cross remembered that he can teleport, and teleported right in front of her, grabbing his knife back finally. She sighs happily, glad she got that ability out of the way. She hears a noise next to her, and slowly looks over to see Nightmare sitting criss-cross next to her, facing her. He was a respectable distance away. He has a question on his mind.

 

"Cross got so tired he passed out for the day. How come you're not tired?" Nightmare tilts his head curiously, smile ever-present. 

 

Melany chuckles, finding his question funny. "You seriously don't know?" He shakes his head. "Well, if you didn't know, I'm the Shadow Goddess." His eyes widen at that. A god? In his group? He may be a 'king' but a god is a whole 'nother thing. "I never tire. The only way to make me 'tired' is to ruin my mood. Which is pretty hard. Hehe.." She blushes happily, glad to finally explain that to someone. This is the first time she had a real.. person to talk to freely that can talk back willingly in.. years.

 

Nightmare nods, showing he was listening. "Nice to have a goddess on our side, hm? Would hate to have you as an enemy."   
  
  


She nods, happy.

 

Melany has no idea what the multiverse was having in store for her.


	5. Meeting the Shadow Goddess' Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You (Melany) give a surprise.

Melany bounces on her feet, glad to finally be allowed to join them in their chaos. She lets out a excited squeal, showing her excitement to the 'dark sanses' in front of her. They all glance at her, but Nightmare just stares at her, seemingly thinking of something according to his dark blue blush appearing. She tilts her head in a cute way, being the only person noticing. He shakes out of his thoughts and turns away. "Excited much Melany? Were just going to toy with them a little bit with your trained magic." Nightmare grumbles. He appears to be upset about something. Whatever, his problem.

 

For some reason, that stung to think.

 

"Let's just do this! I'll summon a one-way mirror tooooo..?" Melany asks at the end, not knowing the full plan.

 

Cross growls out, kinda tense from her cheery mood. "Ink's DoodleVerse.. Ink will be there, and we want to use Blue to talk to him. Think you can do that? We will tell you what to make him say." Melany nods, cheerful that he is being helpful.

 

"Okie-Dokie! Lets do this!" She summons a one-way mirror to the Doodle Verse, and makes a form of Blueberry in every aspect, including his blue starry eyelights. The fake Blue walks around, and finds Ink pretty fast, seeing him doodling a new universe.

 

"HEYA INK!" God how can Blue be so loud? Ink stops doodling and looks at fake Blue in confusion.

 

"Blue, what are you doing here? Did Dream let you come here or something?" Hah! He seems clueless, and that makes the whole crew smile and chuckle maliciously. For fun, Melany makes fake Blue laugh with a 'Mweh heh heh' as well. Like he finds something funny.

 

"NOPE! I GOT HERE ALL BY MYSELF!" Ink looks kinda startled at that, and takes a step forward.

 

"What do you mea-"  


"ANYWAYS!" Blue interrupts, rather rudely, shocking Ink more. Blue never interrupts. Not on purpose anyways. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Ink hesitantly gestures for them to go ahead, still in shock. "Y'KNOW HOW MELANY DISAPPEARED?" Ink tilts his head, and nods silently. "WELL! I KNOW WHAT SHE HAS BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!" Melany smirks maliciously, and so does fake Blue. Ink takes a step back.

 

"Uhh.. Blue? Are you okay? Need me to get Stretch?" Fake Blue shakes his head, still smirking.  
  


"NO NEED!! I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU!" Ink _very_ hesitantly gestures for them to go on. "I JOINED HER IN HER ADVENTURES TO KILL EVERYONE!" Ink takes a step back, and instantly puts his hand on his paint brush. 

 

"Is this a joke Blue? You do know it's not funny, right?" Fake blue smirks, and is about to speak, but then a portal opens. And Dream and the real Blue come through.  
  


"INK! I AM HERE FOR OUR WEEKLY DRAWING GET TOGETH-" He stops himself from speaking once he sees the copy of himself, brain shorting out. And Dream is in so much shock that they just stare. Ink quickly speaks.  
  


"Blue?" Darnit! They weren't supposed to show up!! "Is that you?" Blue slowly nods, still staring at his copy in wariness. "Then who's this?!" Everyone is staring at Fake Blue now, confused who this is.  
  


Slowly, fake Blue's bones start turning into darkness. Not black, darkness. Like.. Shadows? And then, his smile turns into a vicious white jagged marking, and his eye sockets disappear into white orbs. He is pitch dark, and only his white orbs and vicious jagged smile is visible off 'him'. Everyone gasps, except Melany. " **I AM MELANY. MEET ONE OF MY MANY POWERS.** "

 

Ink takes a step back, and whips out his paint brush. All the dark sanses tell Melany to stop, but Melany is too far gone. She doesn't have complete control of herself, after all. "Stop this now, Melany! Then we will give you the help you need!" Melany's fake Blue cackles, just as Melany does. 

 

" **YOU THINK I WILL EVER LISTEN TO YOU?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT, INKY?!** " Ink winces at the nickname, and raises his brush higher.  
  


"You should think of your family! What would they think of this?!" Melany pauses at this, making fake Blue pause at this too. Fake Blue looks at the ground beneath Ink's feat in thought, looking like they're struggling to remember something.

 

" **I... I... I DON** 't remember.." Everyone freezes, not expecting an actual answer from her. The dark sanses look at her in worry, while the 'good' sanses look at the fake Blue in worry. But Melany quickly snaps out of it. Fake Blue glares harshly at Ink. " **BUT WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THEY WOULD THINK? THEY'RE DEAD AS FAR AS I KNOW! NOW DIE YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!** " Fake Blue launches themself at Ink, their hands turning into sharpened points that are ready to stab. Fortunately for Melany, Ink was caught off guard. Fake Blue stabs straight through his ribs, and Ink screams in pain. While Ink can't die, being the Creator of Universes and such, he can still feel pain.

 

Fake Blue quickly unshanks themself from Ink, and turns to the battle-ready Blue and Dream. Dream had their bow and arrow out, pointed straight at Fake Blue. Their face one of slight fear, but otherwise emotionless. "Stop this now, Melany."  
  


Melany's Fake Blue laughs straight at them. " **YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME!? THE GODDESS OF FUCKING SHADOWS?!** " The good sanses gasp at that, not knowing about her being a Goddess. " **THATS RIGHT, I AM NEVER TIRED. THERE IS NO WAY TO BURN OUT MY MAGIC.** "

 

Dream quickly lets go of the finger holding back the arrow, and it launches straight at Fake Blue's forehead. The Fake doesn't even bother dodging. They dispel into thin air before the arrow even hit it. 

 

Fake Blue's voice echoes throughout Doodle Verse.  
  


" **I AM BACK, AND I WANT TO HARM YOU. DON'T EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO ME. IT IS A WASTE OF TIME.** "


	6. Some fluff?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some fluff for Melany and Nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the support, guys! I may suck at writing, but you guys encourage me to get better, I love it! :)

Melany giggles as she runs from Horror, having stolen his axe. Which is bloody. Ew. She stops at that notice, and hands back the axe as swiftly as she took it. She hates blood, it's so messy. Melany's nose wrinkles at the mere thought of it. She yawns widely, ignoring Nightmare's blushing stare. She stretches while at it, not noticing or caring that her black turtleneck rode up, revealing her pale-skinned belly slightly. Nightmare gulps, glaring somewhere else. Refusing to admit the obvious. 

 

Melany sighs as she finishes stretching, and looks around. Other than Nightmare being around, no one was here. We are in a random AU that we killed off, and we got a few hours before it disintegrates. And we don't got to worry about Ink, he is still hospitalized for that stabbing she did just yesterday. She still is kinda happy with how that went. She hurt Ink, the damn traitor to her love, and she's still kinda heartbroken over that. None of the dark sanses know that she used to love Ink. In fact, no one knows she loved Ink.  


*le shrug*

 

Let's just talk with Nightmare. Enough thinking about the facts. She walks towards Nightmare, and he turns his head once he heard her clear her throat. "What is it Melany?" Melany frowns at the other, not liking that attitude.

 

"Watch your tongue, mister." Though she holds a playful tone, there is some threat under her voice. "Now, don't think I didn't notice the past blushing, caught you doing so twice now~" Nightmare shakes his hand, waving a dismissing hand.

 

"Forget it. It's nothing." Melany giggles, going to teasing mode.

 

"C'mon, don't you find me cuuuuteee~?" She does fake puppy eyes at him, making him blush at the look. She starts laughing. "OH MY GAWD! You DO find me cute!'  
  
  
Nightmare groans, not liking this treatment from her. "Stop it! Sure I find you cute, and funny with your morbid jokes, and that I find your antics silly, in a good way.. wait, WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!?" Nightmare screeches at the end, not meaning to be that honest. But when he looks back at Melany, he sees her blushing, a small smile on her face, that was slowly getting wider. He suddenly feels very confident. "Heh, You are such a cute bae, that I might turn into a _skeleton_."

 

She laughed at that, her smile turning bigger, same with her blush. She seems to be near tears. This makes him panic, using one of his tentacles to rub away the tears, and a worried look on his face. "W-what's wrong?" She shakes her head, and continues smiling brightly at him. He starts to don a blush himself, with that look. She giggles, and offers a hug to him. He widens his eyes at that, his blush going full power. He.. never hugged anyone? Being the king of negativity has its ups and downs, and it seems that since she is immune to his negativity, being a goddess and all, she doesn't seem to care about his rank. He asks this aloud. "Do you.. care.. about my rank in the multiverse? As the king of negativity?"  
  
  


She laughs at that question, "Of course not~! If anything, I _adore_ you for it! You must have went through so much, just for being..." She sniffles, and raises her arms higher to him. "Different. A necessary yet unwanted being." He stares wide eyed at Melany, expecting a attack. No one ever said that to him, not even his crew. He hesitantly raised his arms, his tentacles on his back wriggling in worry. And yes, the king of negativity can worry. So don't question that in my multiverse. 

 

"I guess.. we can hug? H-how do you do this?" She laughs silently, and slowly steps forward to him, wrapping her arms around him carefully.   
  
  


"Wrap your arms around me, and we are then both hugging. Don't ask how I know this, I can't remember." Nightmare does as commanded, and for the first time in.. forever, he felt safe. He felt.. loved? Is that what it feels like? He tightens his hold on her, and uses his tentacles to hug her too. Since she is shorter, (reaches his shoulders, so a head shorter) he can carry her with no issue. He uses his strength to pick her up, and spins her in a circle, before just standing there with his arms and tentacles wrapped around her. She giggles. "What's wrong? Never been in love?" He startles at that, accidentally dropping her. Luckily, she was expecting this, and lands perfectly. "Oh come on, you think I'm cute, you find everything I do cute, funny, or silly (in a good way) and you blush when around me sometimes!!" She listed out the obvious facts.

 

"I-I.. never been in love before. I _shouldn't_ be in love, I am unable to feel positive emotions." He parrots from his memory of other people telling him that. Melany frowns at those words.

 

"You feel, just like everyone else, just you are the source of negativity. And that's not a bad thing. If everything was happy, it would just get bland, right?" Nightmare thought hard about that, and slowly nodded his head, finding the truth in what she said. 

 

She blushes happily, unable to hide her happiness. "Well! Glad to see you agree! Now, lets do some puns, you _deadly_ king!" She giggles at the last part, finding her pun funny. And so does Nightmare, according to his chuckle. They then do pun'o'clock that they do every day, only this time just them.

 

She can't remember when she was happy like this. 


	7. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew notices the pet names Melany and Nightmare are trading, and decide whatever. They look good together and they needed a queen anyways. And also, this is either more fluff, or them terrorizing the multiverse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter! Idk why, but I felt like it, so yeah.

Shadow-like, glowing strings carry a Fell Sans, who is growling at the thin air, knowing that whoever owns the black strings can hear him, and see him. His arms are trapped at his sides, and his legs are trapped together as well. the only thing he can do is move his head, and he just growls, glaring at the shadow form of himself. Red (Fell Sans) speaks up at the shadow, knowing exactly who this is. "melany, fuck off. fight me when my brother is with me, yeah? bet ya won't, the wuss you are." The shadow giggles ominously, a deep baritone just like his ringing out. A jagged white smile appears on Shadow Red.

 

" **WELL, I WANTED TO SPARE YOUR BROTHER. IS THAT WRONG?** " Red glares at them, not believing them one bit.

 

"well, _melany_ , you can't kill my bro. he is stronger than you, ya weak ass." He was honestly just underestimating her powers at this point. Her Shadow Red smirks, loving the way Red shivers slightly. 

 

" **LET'S WAIT FOR YOUR BROTHER AND SEE. HE IS GOING TO BE HERE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES EXACTLY, KNOWING HIM TO BE THE PUNCTUAL ASSHOLE THAT HE IS.** " Red's eyelights shrink at that, in fear for his own brother.

 

"y-ya won't.. ya won't do that, right?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, and it struck fear in his soul.. He never saw his bro die in front of him, their Frisk always choosing the Mercy route. 

 

" **OH I WILL. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE SHOW~!** " His begging fell on pleasantly happy ears.

 

_Later~_

 

"SANS! I'M HOME!" He slams the door closed, noticing the slight noise upstairs in Sans' room. "SANS?"

 

"Yeah bro? Come on, I need your help with something." That's odd. He never capitalizes his letters in his speech, being Sans after all. Well, maybe his lazy layabout brother finally changed. He smiles fondly, and yells out;

 

"I'M ON MY WAY, YOU LAZY SACK OF SHIT. MAYBE YOU FINALLY CHANGED YOUR SPEECH PATTERN TO BE MORE LIKE MINE?" He questions, but it seems Sans didn't hear him. He walks up the stairs, ignoring how.. dark the house seemed, like the shadows were glaring at him into submission. He will not admit he was sweating slightly in fear when he finally reached Sans' door.

 

"Come on in bro, need your help really bad." It's really odd that he's calling him bro, not boss. But whatever, his choice. He opens the door, and looks around. He gasps when he sees two sanses. One dark like a shadow- with a jagged white smile, and his Sans, tied up and a ball of socks in his mouth to keep him quiet. He seems to be.. crying? And what's holding him!? Strings?! (Like Error's, if you didn't know.) He growls, summoning a sharpened bone, getting in a battle stance, glaring at the copy of his Sans.

 

It's when it speaks that he's surprised. He hasn't noticed that this could be Melany. " **HELLO. I AM MELANY. YOU KNEW OF THIS ABILITY ALREADY, BUT IT SEEMS YOU WERE UNAWARE YOU COULD BE TARGETED.** " He grits his teeth, and pounces to attack, but Shadow Red dodges, just as well as Red, if not better, and Melany makes black strings hold onto Papyrus, or in other words, Edge. Edge couldn't budge, no matter how hard he tried, the strings were stretched from every direction, tying him up like Red, including the string around his neck. He could hardly breathe, and he guessed it was the same with Red.

 

" **NOW, WERE GOING TO PLAY A GAME~!** " Edge and Red don't like the sound of that. " **WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST?** " Edge starts crying. Now he sees why Red was crying. " **OH YEAH, I FORGOT. I'LL TAKE THEM SOCKS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, RED.** " Shadow Red walks up to Red, and quickly pulls out the socks before Red could bite them. Red tried anyways, chomping onto thin air. He growls at Melany, glaring her into submission. Or, well, atleast trying. She seems unaffected by it,

 

"you fuck! stop this!" Shadow Red just chuckles evilly, stealing his trademark evil laugh. Shadow Red shakes their head, and turns to Edge, who tenses under their unmerciful gaze.

 

" **WELP, SINCE YOU WON'T PICK, I'LL PICK FOR YOU. ENJOY THE SHOW, RED~** " With that said, she tightens the string around Edge's neck to unbearable pain, and keeps tightening it until with a CRACK! His head pops off, and he slowly turns to dust.

 

_A few mins later after that~_

 

Edge fully turned to dust, and Red was still in shock. He cries out as the string tightens around his neck, just enough to where he can't move his head and can't speak. Shadow Red walks infront of his gaze. smirking with those jagged white markings. " **ENJOYED THE SHOW? I BET YA DID, CAUSE YOU DON'T _FUCKING_ CARE ABOUT YOUR BRO, DO YA? DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR ONLY FAMILY THAT'S STILL ALIVE.** " He shivered, seeing the pure hatred in their look. He looks behind her, the dust still there. He starts crying. Again. " **THAT'S RIGHT, CRY ALL YOU WANT. IT WON'T MATTER. NOW, GOODBYE.** " The strings tightened to a unbearable level, then with a crack, he was dusting too.

 

Shadow Red smirks, and startles at the sound of a portal opening. It was Ink, according to the voice. Quickly, Shadow Red dispels into thin air, and is gone to the next one. 

 

* * *

 

 

Melany sighs, watching Nightmare scold her copy that she made for terrorizing the multiverse too much. She honestly didn't care if she did it too much, she was bored, didn't need sleep, and wants revenge for Ink's betrayal. She doesn't love him anymore, knowing better than that now, but she is still heartbroken over him. She dispels the copy of herself while Nightmare was mid-sentence, and that causes Nightmare to stutter in his scolding and then stop. She giggles, and he turns to her with a blush. "H-hey! I was scolding you, I thought! How'd ya trick me? I thought you couldn't make complete copies of people?" She smiles. And then explains.  
  
  


"I have to know a lot about the person in order to know what to copy, buddy. I know everything there is needed to know about me in order to copy me, so I can do it perfectly. Glad the first person I tried this on actually fell for it." His blush gets bigger, and he grumbles to himself. "What was that, darling~?" Cross looks up from the book he is reading at the dining table, noticing the pet name. He looks back down at the subtle glare he got by Melany.

 

"I said.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRICKING ME?! I CAN'T SCOLD A FAKE YOU!" She giggles, liking the angry Nightmare.

 

"I mean.. you can, I can still see, hear, and smell through my copies. I can also turn any or all of those senses off for my copies, so I can focus, but I won't do that to you, sweety." Nightmare blushes more at the pet name. 

 

"Well, _hun_ , I don't like fake you's. What if I hug the wrong you? You won't like that, right?" She smiles sadly, and nods. She would always want to hug Nightmare herself. Melany ignores Cross looking up in shock, seemingly noticing something just now. He runs off, leaving his book at the table, to go tell the others about this realization.

 

"Well, darling, how about a hug to make up for it? I won't do it to you again, only to the others, ok?" Nightmare nods, and walks toward her. She opens her arms, smiling up at him. He hesitantly, still not trusting her words, wraps his arms around her, purring slightly at being hugged back. Melany freezes at the purr, and pulls back slightly to look at him. "Did.. Did you just purr?" Nightmare nods slowly, blush growing. And if he could, he would sweat a little at how dangerous she is sounding right now. "Well, darling.." He swallows heavily, looking away. She suddenly hugs him closer, squealing. "I LOVE IT! YOU PURR!? I WISH I CAN PURR! BUT BEING IN A HUMAN BODY HAS ITS UPS AND DOWNS, Y'KNOW?" She giggles loudly, and Nightmare tightly hugs her back. He's glad she doesn't find it weird. When he first purred, back before he was.. this _thing_ , Dream found it very weird and stopped trying to make him happy. 

 

Maybe this will turn out different?


	8. When I was young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melany mentions something from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7500 words exactly! Wow I didn't mean to do that, but whatever. I'm glad I did it tho it makes my slight OCD SO happy.

Nightmare sighs, glaring at Dream. Dream was trying to interrogate him again. "Brother, why do you do this?" He asks.

 

Nightmare rolls his eyes, and continues glaring at Dream as he attempts to attack him with his bow and arrow but Nightmare just keeps blocking it with his tentacles. "Why do you think?" He bitterly remarks.   


 

This went on for another hour, before Dream asks a question that surprises Nightmare. But he doesn't show it. "Do. do you know Melany?" 

 

Nightmare glares at Dream harshly, making Dream flinch. "I'm leaving. Goodbye, Dream."   


Nightmare then disappears.

 

* * *

 

 

Nightmare sighs, and looks up as he hears rapid footsteps of bare feet on wood. It was Melany. She eagerly skids to a stop in front of him, and smiles widely at him. He smiles back, unable to stop from doing so. "So, how'd it go with your fight with Dream~?"

 

"It went fine, until the end. He asked me about you. They must be desperate to.. stop you." Nightmare glares at nothing, just thinking about it. No one messes with _his_ -

 

"Oh.. okay. anything you want me to do?" Nightmare nods.

 

"I wish for you to keep terrorizing them, but never mention that you are apart of our crew, not yet anyways. We gotta keep that as a surprise for the future." Nightmare winks charmingly, and Melany blushes.

 

Melany giggles, deciding to tell him something. "Hey Nightmare, I got something to tell you about my latest attack. And they asked me something very.. interesting. It was a Classic Sans after I killed his brother." Nightmare gestures for her to go on. She looks to the side, a sly look in her eyes. "He asked not only why I do this, but why I send shadows to do it for me.. like a wimp. He says I just hide behind my shadows, and guess what I said to him?"  
  
  


Nightmare tilts his head. "What did you say to him, hun?" 

 

She blushes at the pet name, but keeps talking. "I said that I am THE shadow goddess, and shadows are my friends. And his response, was to spit at me and say, 'I bet you love Nightmare then, you fucking-' and I knew what he was gonna say, so I killed him right away."

 

Nightmare narrows his eyes. "What was he gonna say? He hardly curses, it is only if he's pissed off bad enough."

 

"He was gonna call me a slut." Nightmare looks _very_ angry at that. "He was the original, so you can't kill off his universe." He deflated.

 

"So, you just.. killed him? What now?"  
  
  


"Well, now I’ll tell you why I mind being called a slut at all.” She looks to Nightmare, and he seems to have calmed down enough to hear her story. “Well, you know how I don’t remember any good things about my past?"

 

“I do now.” Nightmare sighs, not expecting that fact.

 

"Well, an outside force made me forget my family, who I used to be, and all that. The only thing I remember from my old world, is that I had bad things happen to me. This was before and after I knew I had black magic. But at those times, I didn't have any intent to fight with my powers. Only do good. That's the main thing about me is what I can remember. But one time, I was in a abusive relationship with a man, and he knew of my magic."

 

Nightmare lead her away from the open as she spoke, and had her sit down on his bed, him sitting next to her.

 

"He knew how to stop my magic, because I told him." She sighs, smiling sadly. "Unfortunately, this was before I was unable to get physically hurt, as I didn't get my goddess powers yet. He kept hitting and hitting me, calling me cruel things. He one time called me his shadow, who follows him no matter how cruel he is." She frowns, and seems to hate this part. "He then started bringing his friends to.. _rape_ me. Called me a slut a lot after that. Saying that I secretly enjoyed it and wished for more. He even randomly decides to gang rape me whenever I do his chores." Nightmare tightens his grip on himself, fighting the urge to go find this man because he is most likely already dead. She then smiles at him, noticing his struggle. "Well, that's all. Other than the fact that he eventually died in a car crash for driving while drunk. His friends were with him, so they died too."

 

She slowly makes the request for a hug, raising her arms up to Nightmare. Nightmare doesn't even hesitate, wrapping her in his arms and tentacles. What's worse is that she hasn't even cried at this, like she is done crying about it. "Mel..Melany, whenever you're in need of a hug, I'm here. I'm here for you, always am." They both blush, and stare into each other's eyes. In a trance, a good one at that, they get closer to each other. "Me-melany, can I.. can I.. kiss you?"  
  
  


Too flustered to speak, she just nods, blush growing. Nightmare slowly moves forward, giving her time to back out of this.

 

She eagerly jumps forward, kissing into him, making all hesitation jump away.

 

Love, it's so precious, is it not?


	9. Revealation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since they kissed, and they only got closer. The crew notice them basically together all the time, but let them do as they wish. It is, after all, their king and their future queen.
> 
> Anyways, this summary is going to be about them accidentally reveal themselves together to the 'good sansys' and yeah. Also some fluff 'cause some peeps like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so much time skip, I can't really fill in those empty spots man. I am seriously sorry.

Melany sighs happily, holding hands with the King of Negativity himself as they walk through an empty park at night. No one should be around at this time, it being 2 AM right now. This universe isn't killed off, because they didn't want to. It was DanceTale, one of Melany's favorites, and Nightmare decided to surprise date her with this. This park had it's own dancing area, and a thin yet perfect to hide in forest. They were walking down the pathway in the forest, Nightmare with the dopey grin on his face, and Melany with two white hearts in the middle of her purple iris's. "Something on your mind, hun?" Nightmare asks, worry in his tone.

 

She shakes her head. "Nothing important, darling. I'm glad you like such a pretty gall like me enough to bring me to DanceTale. Not that I couldn't myself, but it's pretty nice to just.. take a break from it all, y'know?" She hears a shuffle in a bush, and quickly turns to it, her white hearts disappearing to be replaced by black ones. Nightmare's grin falls into his trademark one, and one of his tentacles shoot in the direction of the noise. His tentacle pulls the DanceTale Sans out of the bushes, looking like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar, a nervous grin on his face. 

 

"uh.. hey, melany and nightmare. how are ya this fine night?" He is brought to Nightmare, Nightmare's gaze murderous. Melany's look would glare HipHop (DanceTale Sans) into burnt ashes, if she could.  


"Perfectly fine, until _you_ showed up." Melany growls out, but calms down once Nightmare signals her to. She sighs, feeling like a wild dog. Yes, she should be angry over someone interrupting their date.

 

"Got a reason to explain yourself, idiot?" Nightmare says in a annoyed tone.

 

"u-uh.." He hangs limply, forced to stare straight into Nightmare's eye. "well, ya see, i would normal leave a couple on their date so that way they don't.. kill me? hehe." He nervously chuckles, shrinking under Nightmare's gaze. "and uh.. you will kill me, i know this. but i'm just gonna come back. you know that, right?" Nightmare nods, then comes up with an idea, as it seems like a light bulb went off in his skull.

 

"I got an idea!" Nightmare exclaims, turning to Melany. "Do you mind if we open to the multiverse that we are dating?' Melany shakes her head negative, and he smiles at that. "Perfect. Hey, Hip. Do me a favor and tell Ink and them that we are dating, yeah?" Hip nods hesitantly, not sure if this was a trap or not. He then lands on his face flat as Nightmare lets him go and turns to her. "Alright, lets go, hun~" He smirks devilishly, making her blush. She reaches her hand out for him, and leads him through a portal to their home. 

 

* * *

 

 

Melany sighs into the kisses she is getting from Nightmare, getting into one of her moods. This happens sometimes. She gets lost in the past, and just can't dispel the dark shadow smogs around her. Nightmare is the only one able to get near her when she's like this without getting affected by the.. melancholy mood effect. 

 

"Hun, what is wrong? You are being awfully difficult to SAVE this time." Nightmare chuckles, showing that he doesn't mind.

 

Melany sighs again, hugging Nightmare to try to feel better. "I don't know.. I just feel like I'm.. missing something? Or someone?" Nightmare tilts his head at that, hugging her back tightly.  
  
  


"Love, what is this someone or something? Anything else you feel?" Melany closes her eyes in thought, focusing on the feeling.

 

"It feels like.. I watched them disappear before my very eyes, and felt very lost because of that. Who is this I'm missing?" She opens her eyes again, seeing a thoughtful look on Nightmare's face. He then perks up, seeming to get another one of his ideas.

 

"Well! Once you remember, maybe we can get them back? Who knows how important they are to you." 

 

Melany smiles, her smogs dispelling. "Heh, you are the best, you know that?" They end the conversation with some lovely cuddling and kisses.

 

* * *

 

 

Ink throws up rainbow ink in negative surprise. What?! The king of Negativity and Shadow Goddess not only knew each other, but been _dating_!? He stares at Hip in shock, unsure how to process this. "Uhm.. what should we do?" 

 

Hip sighs, not really knowing the answer to that. "they were holding hands, doing pet names like 'hun' and 'darling,' and seemed to be basically in sync with whatever the other wants. heck, with just one hand movement, nightmare calmed down melany from trying to rip off my head." Ink shivers at the last part,  and a question pops up his head.

 

"Any idea why she was so aggressive?" Ink said, serious mode engaged. "Why she.. was upset?" 

 

"well, it's probably mostly because i am associated with you, and that i interrupted their date." Ink hums at that, having no clue why she despises him so much.

 

"I'm going to have to hold a meeting with the other Sans' to gather info up into one. Maybe we can find out why she hates me so much?" Hip shrugs, having no clue.

 

"who knows, maybe she is just too crazy?" Little do they know about how crazy she is.


	10. Teen Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look up the song, Teen Idle by Marina & The Diamonds. Male version is the one I listened to while writing this, and it is by Didi Nightcore.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is where Melany tortures someone physically for the first time, and she may have spouted a little nonsense about why she hates Ink. She figured; might as well feed them lies about why I'm after them, yeah? Makes sense.

Melany's shadow Fell Papyrus cackles his signature 'Nyah hah hah!' as they glare at his 'brother'. Red stutters, not liking that _it_ has the same look and cackle as his brother. "m-m-mel, stop it! t-t-t-this is-isn't funny!"

 

Melany's Fell cackles again, the shadow having strings coming from its fingers to string up Red. Red tries to dodge, but ends up running straight into the strings. They instantly tighten around him, making him immovable. Shadow Fell's white jagged smile widens, " **WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW IT'S POINTLESS.** " The strings tighten as it says those words, making Red gasp in pain.

 

"i kn-know ya think ya 'ave ta do this, but ya don't! ya can be a good person- if ya just t-tr-" The strings around his throat tighten so much that he can't speak.

 

A scowl is on Melany's face. Same with her shadow Fell. " **I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED. I DON'T WANT TO BE GOOD. CAN'T YOU GUYS GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD?** " It smirks, seeming to get an idea. " **HOW ABOUT, I GET SOME ENTERTAINMENT..?** " The string around his elbow tightens, and keeps tightening, until a choked scream sounds out. The strings let go of his lower arm and hand, letting it fall to the ground. Red is crying now, eye lights shrank to pin pricks in pain and shock. 

 

The strings around his neck loosen just enough for him to talk, and wow he sounds in pain. "stop- why are you doing this?! why are you so angry!? why do you hate us and ink?" 

 

Shadow Fell tsks. " **SO MANY WHY'S. WHY NOT? I HATE INK BECAUSE ALL HE IS GOOD FOR IS CREATING, AND HE IS JUST SO FUCKING USELESS. I WANT HIM GONE, AND I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO ACHIEVE IT.** " Only that last part was the truth, she did want him gone, and she doesn't care what she has to do.

 

* * *

 

Melany sobs, hugging her pillow in her bed, hiding her face under the pillow to keep the cries silent enough for them to not hear. And also keep herself hidden in case someone comes in.

 

She hugs the pillow tighter, her shadows starting to surround her, hiding her in a black smog. Nightmare was busy with his weekly fight with Dream, and the crew were terrorizing the multiverse. So this gave her time to cry over Ink.

 

She wanted to be Ink's friend. Ink's treasure. Ink's... love. (she doesn't know he's soulless, but even if she did, she doesn't care.) She lets out another wet sob. Her death grip on the pillow only tightens, and she feels like summoning a wolf to tear her to shreds, even though it won't do anything except bring pain. Though, she can't imagine pain worse than Ink's betrayal of her trust. She sniffles, hearing a door slamming distantly. It must be Nightmare, he is the only one brave enough to slam a door around here.

 

She quiets her sobbing and sniffling instantly, listening as he walks to her room, and lightly knocks on the door. She doesn't reply, as she never speaks when she cries. Maybe he'll think she is asleep like she is sometimes? That thought is thrown out of the window as he slowly opens the door, it creaking, and light bleeding in. She doesn't reveal her face to him, wanting to hide under the pillow. She just hugs her pillow even tighter somehow, pointedly ignoring Nightmare. She can't hold back the sob ringing out in her body, though. Nightmare notices the crying, and speed walks to her bed, laying down behind her, and wrapping his arms around her.

 

"Hey hun, what's wrong? Why you cryin, sweetheart?" She sniffles, and just ignores him, just letting out another sob. "Sweetheart.." Nightmare pulls her closer, and pries her hands off the pillow gently. She instantly and swiftly turns around, hiding her face in his chest, throwing her arms around him. "Sweety?" He questions, not knowing whats going on, but decides to comfort her for now. He hugs her with his arms and tentacles, kissing her head with as much love as he can put into it. 

 

Meanwhile, Melany has gotten herself a mission. ' _No one shall know of my old love for Ink._ '

 

* * *

 

 

Melany sighs, washing her face to clean away the tears. She looks in the mirror above the sink, seeing a beautiful woman, with no bags under her eyes no matter what, hair that always fixes itself back to perfection, and black hearts as pupils in her purple irises. Her black and royal purple lolita dress fluffed out precisely. 

 

She just got done with being comforted by Nightmare, and finally stopped crying after half an hour. After she calmed down, Nightmare tried to ask her why she was crying, but she shut up right at that.

 

She glares at her oh-so-perfect self, hating that she can't get over this dumb heartbreak. She _will_ make Ink gone, no matter what she has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melany is a sneaaaaky gall. I love her. *sighs dreamily*


	11. First Fight Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nightmare fight together for the first time.
> 
> It goes well.

Melany growls at Ink, baring her fangs, her pupils red exclamation marks. Nightmare pats her on the head to calm her down, and she instantly stops. They are looking at Ink's Doodle Verse through one of Melany's one way windows, trying to understand what Ink is trying to do. They silently watch as Dream walks through a portal.

 

"Ink! We must talk!" Ink looks up, alert.

 

"What is it Dream? Is it Nightmare?" Dream shakes his head in negative, fear in his eyes.

 

"It's Melany! She apparently is attacking three people a day! She one time used her shadow wolf to rip out UnderSwap's Alphys' vocal cords right in front of Blue!" Ink turns pale, not liking the sound of that obviously. Meanwhile, Nightmare is scolding Melany for doing something so attention-grabbing.

 

"That's not good, we must stop her! She's worse than Nightmare! She has nothing holding her back, and Nightmare only encourages her." Well, little do they know, Nightmare hates it when Melany puts herself in danger.

 

"What do we do? They just keep attacking! It's like.." Dream pales as well. "It's like she never gets tired." 

 

They continue conversing, and eventually talk about Nightmare.

 

Dream sighs, not liking this topic. "I don't know.. I still wish to save him, but he doesn't wish to be saved. He keeps saying it is too late." Nightmare frowns, focusing on Dream. "I don't know what to do, he just keeps fighting me.. somehow, he knows where I am, but not the other way around. They are probably aware of the DoodleVerse thanks to Melany.

 

Yup. Melany winks at Nightmare, and he smiles back in thanks. "Well, Nightmare can't be saved."

 

Nightmare has a laughing fit at that.

 

* * *

 

 

Mel glares at Ink, her pupils yellow and cat like. Ink stares in shock as Nightmare just smirks, patting on Melany's back, encouraging her. "We-we can talk about this, guys. How about you explain why you hate me so much?" Nightmare smirks at Ink, not falling for it. Melany just growls, summoning a wolf behind her on the other side of where Nightmare was.  
  


The wolf pounces towards infront of Ink, back raised and teeth bared. Ink gulps, only able to manage a small *please* before the wolf pounces onto him, and Ink's brush just phases through the wolf. Wolf bites into Ink's arm, making Ink yell in pain.

 

Slowly, shocking both of them, Melany changes into pitch darkness, only showing a white fanged frown, and her purple eyes with yellow cat-like iris's. She growls.

 

" **YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO WITHOUT PAIN, INK. YOU DESERVE SO MUCH WORSE, OH MY, I COULD ALMOST PITY YOU.** " Nightmare gasps, knowing what she was about to do. He shoots out his tentacles, wrapping them around her waist, arms included, and her legs. They carry her effortlessly. 

 

"D-don't do it sweetheart, let's just leave." Melany frowns at Nightmare, but listens. She lets herself be carried through a portal to a random universe, which was summoned so that they could go terrorize others.

 

As soon as the portal closes with them on the other side, the wolf disappears, leaving a bite mark on Ink's arm.

 

He looks at it curiously, not understanding why it's yellow in the indents. Yellow means Justice, right? But what did he do wrong that angered her so much? He shakes his head, getting up slowly. 

 

Little does he know what is in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! Not only could she shadow herself, but her wolf could also just phase through stuff! Pretty cool, am I right?


	12. Effects of Melony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People learn the effects of Melany. She can make people feel certain emotions, like they know something they actually don't. This will make sense in the chapter. If you are smart, you will be able to connect the hints. None of them realize the effect in this chapter, and idk if anyone but Mel and Nightmare will learn this. And also, it doesn't last forever, it lasts a couple days, then starts fading away, along with the effect.
> 
> She also has a 'chat' with Classic.
> 
> BTW, the effect she puts on Classic, will last as long as she wants him to keep quiet. She can make it last as long as she wants, but there is a limit to her power. She can't make it more powerful, just powerful to keep him.. quiet. Courtesy to her.

Ink has been feeling guilty lately. He doesn't know why, and every time he feels guilty, his bite mark from Melany itches. He tried to get into contact with the others, to get the guilt to ebb away, but it doesn't help at all. If anything it just makes them more guilty.

 

Inky is so confused.

 

* * *

 

 

Mel cries out, sobs wrecking throughout the whole house that Nightmare and the crew live in. She was digging her nails into her arms, trying to gain some composure. It was slowly working, and the fact that Nightmare was trying to pry her hands out of her skin was not helping. In fact, it was worsening her panic. Nightmare seems to notice this, backing off, but still hovering nearby, scared for his love. "Sweetheart, please stop.. I fear for your safety, you know this." She hears distantly. She silently unhooks her nails from her arms, and notices the purple-stained indents in her skin, crescent shaped like her nails. 

 

Odd, doesn't purple mean perseverance in soul-colors? Whatever. She absentmindedly scratches her arms, ignoring how it itches. She stares at her lover, seeing him observing the marks in her skin. He has concern wrinkling his face, and she laughs lightly, tears still cascading down her face like waterfalls. But she.. surprisingly feels able to get through this. She doesn't know how, but she sure isn't gonna complain. 

 

But sadly, Nightmare is gonna complain, not knowing that she is feeling great..

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a few days since then, and her crescent markings faded away. And the emotion that's been following her around faded with it. She is confused, but her brain's gears is slowly working. She doesn't feel as strong, and she also feels less and less sane. Then again, she wasn't very sane to begin with since she lost everything.  

 

She has been terrorizing the multiverse in the worst ways she can think of. And the only thing they **_EVER_ ** ask is.. why? It is driving her insane. She can't think of anything else, and she only thought of WHY!?!? When she lost everything she ever adored. Her sanity is held onto by a thread, and that thread is swiftly going to break, she can tell. 

 

Enough monologue, she has to terrorize Classic Sans. 

 

~Later, when she finds him in his room, all alone with Papyrus training with Undyne.~

 

She walks through the one-way portal to his room, a excited grin on her face. Classic instantly teleports in front of her, magical eye ablaze. This startles her, making her black heart pupils turn into black exclamation marks. He chuckles, not expecting that, but surprised only slightly. "what? didn't expect me to notice ya? not to do _this_?" He grabs her soul with blue magic, and throws her against the wall. She doesn't react, other than her slightly insane grin turning more insane. Classic only twitches as a reaction, a frown etched on his face. "you really lost your mind, didn't ya?" His voice sounds odd, like he's understanding what she's going through. She just frowns in confusion, and slight annoyance, and tilts her head.

 

"Yeah? I lost my mind quite some time ago." Her pupils change into blue exclamation marks, meaning INTEGRITY. "I can't lie about this, I don't remember why I lost my mind. Something about a lot of hurting? I dunno, but honestly..." Her exclamation marks turn into red regular circles, and Sans flinches at their meaning. DETERMINATION. "I wish for you _all_ to suffer, have heartbreak, just like I did." Classic's face turns thoughtful, at the word heartbreak, and thinks hard about what might have caused it from what he knows. He was there when they captured her, and it surprised him when he saw the white hearts- white meaning PURE- and from what he knows, black means HATRED. 

 

So when she showed up back then, with PURE white hearts for pupils, it must have meant true love. But she only had those eyes focused on one person, so.. Wait, wasn't it directed at In-

 

His brain shortages out, so does his magic. Mel lands perfectly on the ground, and smirks manically at Classic. She lets out a chuckle, seeing that he realized. "You better not tell anyone, I'd hate it for my Nightmare to hear of this old love and get jealous. Now now, don't worry," She summons a wolf, who is snarling wildly. "This will only hurt for a bit." Her eyes turn into white triangles, meaning PURE hatred. Not that anyone knows that. The wolf pounces on the frozen-in-fear Classic, and bites into his neck. He lets out a choked scream, feeling a certain emotion flood into him. It makes him want to stay quiet, to hide. Later, when he looks in the mirror, he'll see a _very_ faint sickly green, secretly meaning COURTESY, marking in his neck. (look up undertale soul colors in google, then go to images. You''ll find it.)

 

Mel cackles, makes the wolf tighten his grip on their neck, tight enough to dust him. He dispels into dust, with a look of pure _terror_ , and Mel just cackles, feeling her EXP and LOVE go up slightly. She never felt so alive, to just see that look of pure fear. Her pupils are now orange ovals, meaning BRAVE enjoyment. (i like to look up info for this stuff, srry if u get lost.)


	13. Nightmare Wouldn't Do This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Attention, by Charlie Puth. It makes sense for this kinda story, and it is basically what Mel thinks in her insane way. That HE wants HER attention. Listen to the song to find out how insane she kinda is.
> 
> EDIT: THIS MIGHT NOT BE FLUFF. IDK. I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ISN'T.

~I'm so mad. I wrote this, didn't "Post Without Preview" quite yet, then it ended up effing reloading the page for some reason. IDK why, but it made me lost everything I typed. And yes, I plan my whole story in the website itself.~

 

~Ok, I'm gonna try to rewrite this now. Wish me PATIENCE.~

 

Sans can't believe it, even after a week of hearing that Mel loved Ink. He sighs, running a hand over his skull, scanning the table of their meeting area blankly. The others share a worried glance about Sans. He hasn't said what Mel said to him, they know she said _something_ interesting to him, according to his almost all the time thoughtful look. But he refuses to say what's on his mind.

 

Ink walks up to Sans, planning to chat to him again to try to pry it out of him. Ink sits next to Sans, and nudges him in the side with his elbow. "So, Classic, mind telling me what Melany said?"

 

Sans hears a whisper in his head, promising to harm him and his loved ones. He shakes his head, still staring at the table, the same thoughtful look on his face. He mutters a soft, "nah." and continues ignoring Ink's poking and prodding for answers. Ink sighs, seeing it is not working at all.

 

"Well, if you ever want to chat, you know how to find me." Sans just grunts, continuing to glare at the table.

 

* * *

 

 Mel growls, her pupils black dots. She shows her fangs to Ink, making him back up again, holding up placating hands. "He-hey Mel, heh, what you doing here? I thought you would be doing your.. daily torturing?" Mel narrows her eyes, and snarls out;

 

"You are my target for today." She summons a shadow-eagle, making it attack Ink's skull. He holds up his arms, blocking the sharp talons from his skull. He yells over the eagle cawing angrily, seeming to be trying to talk some sense into Melany.

 

"Hey! How about you break up with Nightmare and come back with me, and we can forget all this?!" Melany scowls, not liking that idea.

 

"First of all, I'm no heart breaker- Nightmare loves me, and I love him. Second of all, I always finish what I started, Inky." He swiftly brings out his paint brush, and destroys the shadow eagle with a swipe. He seems to have practiced destroying them. That's no good. She aught to get to work harder on training.

 

"Melany, he's no good for you! He'll just break your heart!" She shakes her head in denial, her pupils shrinking at the thought of that. He notices, and thinks he's finally getting through to her. "He is _heartless_ , he _hates_ everyone he knows, and lets face it," Mel has been backing up this whole entire time, Ink following her with the same amount of steps- if not, more. Her back hits the wall, and she flinches as Ink leans in, looking absolutely certain about the next thing he says. "He doesn't love you."

 

Mel shoves him back, making him stumble and almost fall down. She has tears streaming down her face, and her eyes flickered to black broken hearts for a second, and she shut her eyes tightly to hide her pupils. "Y-yo-ur wr-wro-ng! I do-don't bel-ieve you!" She lets out a sob, then sniffles. She swiftly turns into her shadow form, making herself as intimidating as possible. But sadly, shadow form doesn't stop her crying. If anything, it makes it more obvious.

 

Pure purple tears streamed down from her white line of clenched eyes, she lets out a echoing sob, and it bounces off the walls, making Ink shiver. He never liked to hear people cry. But it was the truth, she needed to hear it. Mel slowly reaches to him, her sharpened shadow claws shining in the light. He flinches, but sees that she's doing it in a non-threatening manner. She was.. asking for help?

 

He accepted it. She's going through heartbreak right now.

 

~Oh Ink, you poor unfortunate soulless soul.~


	14. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'll edit this out and fill it in with a chapter when I am able to.

I know, I know. I haven't update this since I made the other story, from MobTale. The thing is, I am experiencing writer's block with this story. I don't know how to proceed with this. But, if someone has a suggestion, put it in the comments and I will delete your comment so there is no spoilers and I will write it out- now, I won't just do it for any comment. I will only do this for one that is a proper way to transition to the twist in the story. Yeah.. I know. I am kinda disappointing you guys. And I'm sorry.

 

Thanks for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
